


Tony Stark - Acting Parent

by FACIMBF



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Peter are clueless, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FACIMBF/pseuds/FACIMBF
Summary: May has to leave suddenly for job training, leaving peter and tony to navigate their relationship quickly for the next 6 months.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, my dudes, I'm back, yes I know crazy. I've been working on my mental health since taking a break from uni and this whole virus thing is not that amazing for that so writing is my way to relieve my stress. love you all, hope you enjoy!

Peter had gotten attached. He would like to say that he tried his hardest not to, stayed his distance, did not go over whenever, just to eat dinner, didn't ask to stay the night when he wanted just a few more hours with him, but that would be untrue. He did try at one point because every father figure in his life had died one at a time, but Tony was Tony, he couldn’t stay away from him for too long. 

Peter loved Mr. Stark, he did. He saw him as a father figure quite quickly but he couldn’t tell him that. Mr. Stark would be weirded out, or hate him and Peter couldn’t have that. So he took Tony as he got him, as a mentor in science and superhero-ing. That wasn't enough but it's what he got and through his whole life getting attached meant they would eventually die. Tony COULDN'T die. If Tony died so would the safety of the world. 

It hurt to block Tony from his life, not invite him to the science fair or dinner at May and his house (not that it was edible but that wasn't the point). 

Little did Peter know that Tony felt the same. Everyone had left him or he had gotten hurt because they were in the line of fire, pepper, happy, Steve, JARVIS, everyone left and Tony couldn't let that happen to Peter. 

Peter, that sweet, adorable, caring, amazingly intelligent kid, was the light of Tony's life and he couldn't have him. He had to separate himself from Peter so that you wouldn't get hurt. What that really meant was that Tony's life was at a loss because he couldn't connect with the kid as much as he wanted to. 

They were both idiots though, complete and utter idiots. They needed each other. They fed off of each other's emotions, but when they were together that emotion was often happiness, and yet they kept away from each other because of their pasts.

Friday's were lab days, well any day was lab day but Friday's meant that Peter could stay the night. Tony usually offered to let Peter stay Saturday night too but they both knew that Peter would never accept. 

When Peter got home from school the last day in June May was sitting on the couch in the living room, which was odd because she was usually at the hospital late on Thursdays. Yet here she was and it was a little worrying but that doesn't mean Peter wasn't happy to see her. 

“Hey petey baby! Come sit with me, i have to tell you something” May explained pleasantly, but Peter could tell she was hiding her nervousness underneath the fake excitement. Peter made his way to the living room that was just off from the kitchen. He dropped his bag on the table and slid onto the couch next to May. 

“What’s up May? Is something wrong? Are you okay?” Peter was worried, May never took time off work unless something major was happening.  
“No, no baby! Nothing bad. Not really, it's actually something good.” This peeked Peter's interests. The Parkers never really had anything good happen to them. 

“I got a promotion! More money for us” May’s voice was pitched and loud. This was huge for them May worked long and hard shifts, the only reason Peter was able to attend Midtown was because of the scholarship he had won when he was still in public school. 

“That’s amazing May! What does this mean? Less hours, more money?” peter was ecstatic but he felt like there was a “but” somewhere in this sentence. 

“There is one thing about this promotion though peter. I have to do training for 6 months in texas, and i don’t think its right for me to uproot you for only 6 months just to set you back those months once we return” 

Peter sat shocked. This was not where he thought this conversation would be going. It was summer vacation, he was supposed to be relaxing, having fun, inventing with Tony and protectioning midtown. 

“Uhhh thats ummcool May! I can take care of the apartment when you're gone. I’ll get a job at Delmares. Mr Delmare always says that he could use some extra help” Peter suggested in hopes of lifting the guilt he could feel building from May. 

“Actually I called Tony”

“What! Why? What does mr stark have to do with this?” peter was as stressed as ever and this was not helping. Why did May call tony? What was going on?

“Baby i know you think you're all grown now but you're still my kid and you're also only 15. I can't morally or legally leave you here for 6 months alone, especially during the summer when I know that you won't be in the safety of school.” she explained to peter. 

“Tony graciously agreed to look after you for the time that I'm away. I know this is sudden and maybe not what you had expected of this summer but this is a huge opportunity for us. I need to leave tomorrow so i need you to pack a bag and Tony will come pick you up later tonight. You don't have to worry about taking everything, you have your key and Tony said he doesn't mind coming back for your stuff whenever you need”

“But May! I don't need a babysitter, I'm basically an adult at this point. I'll go talk to mr delmar right now and i'm sure he will give me a job. I can just stay here. I don't wanna bother Mr Stark anymore than i already do” peter rambled this out in almost one sentence but after taking care of an anxious peter for years may had no problem understanding what he was saying.

“Honey, petey. I know I'm sorry I'm putting this on you so suddenly but we both know that this promotion will mean a lot to us and help us out. Tony seemed happy to have you staying over and I've explained to you before I'm sure you're overthinking this. Tony wouldn't have you over all the time if he didnt want you around” may explain patiently, her hand resting on Peter's cheek, her thumb rubbing soothing circles. 

They talked for a while after, peter was still unhappy but he understood that this was Mays dream promotion and he could be putting her in serious trouble if she left him alone. So after their talk they both left separately to their rooms and began to pack. Peter just shoved what he could into his backpack. He didn't want to stress mr stark out and he already had a plan to worm his way out of this babysitting deal. Once May left he would explain to Mr Stark that there was no need to watch over him and he would just spend his time at the apartment and if May asked he was still with Tony. 

At about 9 at night after finishing the Thai May and he had ordered in there was a knock at the door. Peter knew it was mr stark and there was no danger because his spidey senses were not going off but for some reason his nerves were off the rails. May got up from her seat across from peter at the table and walked over to the front door. Her hand was on the doorknob but before she opened the door she looked back at peter and gave him a reassuring smile. She twisted the knob and just like every other friday there was mr stark, THE tony stark standing at the door of their tiny new york apartment like he had absolutely nothing better to be doing. 

Tony and Peter made eye contact and Tony gave him his award winning smile, “you ready for the most exciting 6 months of your life kid” 

Peter could honestly say… he really wasn't.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, you ARE lucky, I'm kidding I refused to sleep so you get 2 chapters now.

The drive to Stark Towers was awkward but not in their usual way, in which both dance around the fact that they like spending time together. The ride was silent as Peter mulled over the fact that he just said bye to May for 6 months and Tony has chewed himself out for agreeing to take in the kid whom he swore he wouldn't allow himself to get close to. 

When they arrived Tony and Peter both felt slightly more at ease as they fell into their semi-regular routine. Peter collected his bag(s) and Tony jokingly asked if he needed help and they both chuckled at the fact that Peter obviously didn't as he had literally held an airport hanger before.

They made their way upstairs, Peter who received a warm welcome from JARVIS as per usual felt more comfortable the longer he stood next to Stark. He began to question his idea to just let Tony off the hook and care for himself which he very well could. 

Somehow tony must have sensed this and he leaned closer to Peter and threw a carefree arm over the smaller boy's shoulders. His hand automatically moving towards the base of Peter's neck, has his thumb moving to slowly release the stress in Peter's body. 

"You okay there underoos?" Tony asked, hiding his true concern under a light-hearted voice. 

“Yeah, I'm fine! It's just, you don't have to look after me Mr stark. As soon as May leaves tomorrow I can get out of your hair. I’ll stay at the apartment and if anything goes wrong I’ll tell may that it's all on me, and if nothing goes wrong May will be none the wiser and she can continue to believe that I stayed with you” Much like May, from all his time spent with Peter and his little ball of anxiety, Tony has been able to understand peters nervous rambling and he was shocked. 

“What? Kid no, no. Firstly I am very scared of your aunt and she would definitely murder if she even had a whiff of me letting you do anything like that, and more importantly; I WANT you here kid. I like having you around, plus DUMBY would miss you too much. He’s been very excited about you staying over. Also Pepper and Happy are home from the business for a week or so a Pepper has made Happy go shopping for ‘healthy snacks’ if you don’t eat them, no one will.” Tony had an almost identical anxious rambling as Peter which made it easy for peter to understand what he was saying; however, he was still skeptical. 

Peter was hesitant to answer but when he did Tony wasn’t shocked by his answer, “okay… but if you get tired of me just let me know and send me packing. I know I'm a lot sometimes.” 

Tony interrupted Peter before he could continue on his self-deprecating rant, “Okay Pete, I doubt that's going to happen, but I promise to let you know” Tony said as the elevator doors opened. 

Both men smiled at each other, still awkward but less so. Tony dropped his arm from his shoulders and stepped forward into the expansive living room. Peter dropped his bags onto the sofa, which he knew Tony disliked but he did it every week because he loved it when Tony fake yelled at him. It reminded him of the way uncle Ben used to reprimand him for not putting his towels on the rack after his shower. 

As soon as Tony heard the soft drop of his bags on the couch he turned and gave peter a soft glare. Peter jumped over the back of the couch and smirked back at him. 

“Okay kid I figured tonight we’d take it easy. Pizza and a movie?” Tony asked, his back turned to Peter as he looked through the fridge for some blueberries he had hidden at the back because Peter always sneaks up to the kitchen during Lab days to steal his favorite snack. 

“Yeah sounds good, Mr. Stark!” Peter replied uninterested as he scrolled through his phone. 

“Peter, kid, love of my life, cause of my poor heart and grey hairs, you’re going to be living with me for 6 months. I think we can call each other by more casual names now, huh” 

Peter looked up from his phone to meet Tony's eye with a shit-eating grin on his face, “if I have to call you Tony, you cannot call me ‘kid’ anymore” peter replied quickly. 

Tony couldn’t hold in his laughter for long, “okay okay fair. We’ll take it slow”

A few hours later the two of them sat about 2 feet apart on Tony's large couch. Star wars played on the big screen and pizza boxes littered the coffee table. 

Earlier Peter had brought his 2 bags into his room, yes he knew it didn’t seem very detached from him to have his own room in Tony’s tower but with spending every Friday night there, neither of them seemed to notice Peter's essence taking over the room directly across from Tony’s. It was Peter’s room now, forgotten school books, throw blankets, Tony's old sweaters that for some reason seemed to go missing each time Peter stayed the night. It seemed natural now for peter to drop his bags off in the room like he lived there; well technically he did for the next 6 months. 

“Kid?” Tony called quietly

“Yeah, Mr stark” answered peter without removing his eyes from the screen. 

“You know you can sit next to me right? I don’t bite, well I probably won't bite. We both know that just like every other Friday you're gonna fall asleep on me and I'll have to carry you to bed again. Which by the way is getting really hard on my back but you still weigh nothing” 

The room was dark but Tony knew that peter was blushing. Tony turned his eyes back to the screen, and slowly but surely peter scooched his way other to Tony's side. They went from 2 feet apart to no feet apart. Peter jokingly draped himself over Tony's lap but before he could remove himself Tony locked him down and began digging his fingers under his ribcage. Peter couldn't hold in his laughter and he kicked his legs out. 

“P-p-please Mr stark! Sto-ttttop” he giggled out. Tony did before peter kicked them both off the couch. Peter thought he would let him go after that but he didn't. He just adjusted his grip so that peter was more comfortable but he was still leaning against Tony’s chest. 

Peter didn't want to pop their soft bubble by speaking but he had to be sure Mr. Stark was paying attention. So he lifted his head so he could whisper into Tony’s ear. Peter knew he could have moved away awhile ago but he cuddled with Ned like this, it isn’t like this meant that peter was gonna start getting attached to Tony now. 

“Mr. Stark?” he whispered, tony turned his eyes towards him, “did you see?” peter continued. 

“See what kid?” tony replied. 

“Han shot first,” Peter said before laying his head back down. He could feel Tony's deep chuckle reverberating through his chest. 

Peter didn’t even last till the end of the movie before he fell asleep. Tony knew just when he was finally asleep because his breath evened out. 

“I knew it,” he thought to himself. He slowly moved from under Peter so as not to wake him and as he stood he lifted the boy into a bridal carry. As much as he joked about getting older, Tony still worked out and had no trouble carrying the kid to bed once a week, but he was gonna have to start working out more if he was going to have to do this every night for the next 6 months. 

After depositing Peter into his bed, covering him with his favorite comforter, he returned to his room and got ready for bed himself. As he lay in bed later, after changing and brushing his teeth, he thought to himself that having the kid there might not be the worst thing to happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally just tell me you love it I need recognition, jk love you guys for reading it means a lot.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are getting more comfortable around one another ... slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're comments are the highlight of my life and are always greatly appreciated. thank you for the unwavering support!

It had been a week since Peter had joined Tony in the penthouse and they had definitely felt themselves grow more and more comfortable around each other. 

With school out for the next 3 months the two of them had a lot of time to bond. They had spent time together, obviously; however, they had never spent this much time together consecutively which meant there was less time for awkward goodbyes and hellos. 

It was Friday again which meant another movie night, Peter supposed every night was movie night at this point and even though Peter thought of himself as an adult, Tony knew that an ample amount of sleep was important for kids his age. During the week, Tony still had a few meetings even after handing over control to Pepper, he also attempted to have Peter in bed at a semi-regular and early time. 

Of course Peter was still allowed to patrol but with him off of school Tony pushed him to begin patrol earlier and thus stopping before one in the morning. Tony expected a little bit of push back on that but surprisingly it had gone over quite easily. They had discussed some rules and when Tony expected Peter home but that was a simple conversation to have.

Fridays; however, were different. Peter took the nights off from patrols and Tony took the day off from meetings. When peter wasn’t staying with Tony, he came over after school to work in the lab but now that Peter could do that at any time (with permission from Tony and supervision under F.RI.D.A.Y.S watchful eyes? cameras?) Fridays were reserved for tentative cuddling and take-out. 

At around 9 the two of them settled across Tony’s large couch. Pizza boxes were half empty covered the coffee table 

“KID!! I refuse to watch star wars or star trek or anything of the sort again” Tony said vehemently, “it's not happening, i love you and all but if i have to watch you mouth the lines of another movie WORD FOR WORD! I’ll take out the reactor myself”

Peter sat a few feet away from Tony on the same couch, he didn't answer Mr Stark in response, just laughed at the absurdity of the situation. 

If you told Peter 4 years ago that Tony Fucking Stark would essentially be his parent for a few months and would be goofing around with him, he would have laughed in your face and got you committed; and yet… here he was.

“Fine, Fine Mr Stark. YOU can pick the movie tonight but it can't be some old people movie like last time” Peter couldn't even finish his sentence as he saw the begrudged look on tonys face and promptly burst into another fit of laughter. 

“I hope to Odin you're joking kid because firstly i am not that old that i cant tan your hide and secondly we watched Rocky! It's a classic” he debated at the kids' joke.

“I'm only kidding mr stark honest” peter said attempting to save himself from tony's thinly veiled threat. 

After twenty more minutes of debate they settled on a Pixar movie and settled into each other, and as the movie played their bodies subconsciously to accommodate the other. Peter slowly shifted closer to Tony's warmer body and went from leaning on his shoulder to resting his head on the olders chest. Tonys body moved in kind and accommodated the young boy. He reclined further in his seat and while one warm circled the young boy, the other began to play with Peter's hair. 

In all honesty Tony was unsure when his fixation of peters hair began but recently he's found his fingers buried in the kids thick wavy brown locks, either slowly removing any tangle or just ruffling it further into a birds nest. 

The movie's credits rolled and the living room was plunged into darkness, the only light coming from the white text on the screen and the lights of the city floor and floors below them. 

The two of them sat in semi silence, a rustle of fabric against skin and their breaths mingled in the silence. It wasn't awkward, it was just nice. 

Tony wondered if this was how parents felt… at peace. It felt nice to have another body to care for, someone who depended on him which meant adjusting his self care as well. 

“Okay kiddy, lets go to bed maybe. This old man can't spend another night on the couch and I also can't carry your skinny butt to bed.” Mr Stark said as he unconsciously rubbed his thumb in soothing circles over Peter's cheek. His hand had been there anyways and it felt like second nature that Tony hadn't even noticed his actions. Peter on the other hand had. 

He remembers Uncle Ben doing something similar when he'd wipe away Peters tears after he woke up from nightmares of monsters in the closet.

Peter woke up most nights the same now; however, uncle Ben's gentle touches and soft words were replaced by cold sheets and harsh silence. The dreams were different now too, no longer childish fears, but dreams of real life monsters. 

After a moment peter got to his feet, holding his hand out jokingly to help Tony up. The elder smiled lightly and swatted the hand away. 

The two made their way to their own rooms after a quick hug, the separated a began the nightly routines. Teeth brushed, face washed, changed into their respective pajamas. They two men (well one man and one almost man) lay in bed, positioned mirrored. Laying on their backs, Tony stared at his plain ceiling and peter at his small glowing stars Tony had put up, and they reflected on what had transpired the last few weeks. 

Tony had never felt more at peace but he knew it wouldn't last, nothing in his life ever did. At some point it would all come crumbling down and Tony would be left, alone, in the wake… again. 

Peter had a similar spiral of negativity going on. Despite their confidence and bubbly personalities both men had built themself up from horribly traumatic pasts. 

Before long, their eyes grew heavy and when their last blink grew too heavy, their eyes stayed closed and they drifted into slumber.

This did not last long for the youngest of the two, at around 3 in the morning Peter's dreams were plagued with blood and tears. He woke up screaming out a dead man's name, shaking, and with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Peter quickly attempted to soothe himself and put up the wall that kept all his trauma in, he wished he was a child again and was meet with a warm bed and cuddles but settled back into his cold bed, understanding the absurdity of his childish whist but to his surprise that was not what the night had planned for him. 

As he pulled the covers back over himself, he heard a soft knocking on his door. It opened and his room was basked in the soft glow of the hallway light and there in the doorway stood the one and only ironman.

“Hey Petey, F.R.I.D.A.Y. told me you had a bit of a scare there. I just wanted to come check on you, you okay kid?” 

Peter felt a flood of emotions, annoyance at the A.I that tattled, relief that he was no longer alone, embarrassed at his relief and the lingering fear and panic resulting from the nightmare. 

“Yeah mr stark, im-im okay, just a bad dream is all” peter answered softly, lifting his head to met Tonys as he stepped further into the room

“Do you wanna talk about it? I've had my fair share of ‘bad dreams’``Tony said, smiling sadly at the young boy infront of him. It was a horribly morribide mirror image of a young Tony stark fresh from his parents death, trying to soothe himself alone in his dorm. 

Realizing he had yet to receive an answer, Tony stepped forward, moving closer to the bed and saw peter biting on his lip in thought with a far away look Tony was too familiar with. 

“If you don't want to talk kiddy, I can just sit here with you? Not because you need it or anything but it would give an old man like me some peace of mind” he said as he lowered himself to sit at the edge of Peter's bed. 

Again receiving no verbal answer, instead Peter's eyes stayed downcast as he scooted further away, lifting the end of the duvet in an open invitation to Tony. 

Tony wasted no time and slipped under the duvet, propped against the plush headboard he sat somewhat stiffly next to peter. After a moment or two of awkward silence, Tony slowly raised his hand then lowered it upon his kids head. Not wanting to waste anymore time he slowly ran his fingers through the young boy's hair. 

It was somewhat sweaty and matted from sleep but Tony worked in slowly meticulous movements actively calming the shaking body next to his own. 

Minutes went by and Tony felt Peter's breath slow and even out. He shifted towards the older, head firmly planted against Tony's hip. 

Lowering his head to the kids he planted a soft kiss on the younger temple as he slipped from his spot in the bed, “I promise kid as long as i'm here you don't have to suffer in silence anymore. You're better than me, and i'll protect you till the day I die”

He slowly made his way to the door, casting one more glance at the sleeping boy he closed the door behind him, he’d rationalize with himself that it was late and his brain was making up what he wanted to hear, but he could of sworn he heard a soft, “love you dad” before he shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so fucking sorry about taking so long with this! I know I promised soon and id live to say I have an excuse but all I can say is life happens. 
> 
> love you all and I hope you're staying safe, let me know any ideas you might wanna see me write, I don't really know where I'm going with this or if ill introduce the avengers or not,

**Author's Note:**

> pretty please with a cherry on top leave some kudos and comments they make my day and are MUCH appreciated. ill be updating another chapter as soon as I can if you guys enjoy it.


End file.
